Thinking of Us
by Happybee13
Summary: This story takes place after Eddie and Loren and everyone else get's back from NY
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hehe. Sorry I haven't posted on any other stories in the past few days. I've been busy. Anyway enjoy! R&R!**

**Eddie's pov**

***On the couch**

_Should I call her? I don't want to seem like they clingy boyfriend... It's not that late. But I bet she is really tired since we got back from New York today. I guess I will call her. I know it's cheesy since I saw her a few hours ago, but I miss her. Ugh she has to go back to school soon._

_Eddie got up and walked over to the piano and grabbed his phone and called Loren._

***Phone convo between Eddie and Loren**

Loren: Miss me already?

Eddie: Yes. I know it sounds really corny, but it's true.

Loren: Aw! It's not corny! It's really sweet!

Eddie: So what are you doing?

Just as Eddie said that there was a knock on the door

Loren: Why don't you just open the door and see.

Eddie: Okay?

_Eddie went over to the door and opened it. It was Loren. She jumped into his arms. Eddie catches Loren and gives her a quick kiss before pulling her inside._

***End of phone convo**

Eddie: What are you doing here?!

Loren: Well I missed you, and I knew for a fact you weren't asleep. If you want me to go I can...

_Loren kind of drags the end of the sentence. Loren starts walking to the door slowly._

Loren: Here I go... Going slowly... About to leave... Walking out the door...

_Loren has the door open and is about to walk out when Eddie closes it. Eddie smirks at Loren._

Loren: Took ya long enough! I was about to start thinking that you wanted me to go!

Eddie: Loren, you are always welcome here. You should know that.

Loren: Yeah I know...

Eddie: So... Whataya want to do?

Loren: Well I was thinking something along the lines of this...

_Loren smirks at Eddie as she leans in to kiss him._

Eddie: Oh. Well okay. This is perfectly fine with me!

_Eddie leans down so their lips could meet at last. At last their lips met in a passionate kiss._

_Things got heated quickly. Loren pushed Eddie on the couch and climbed on top of him. They were in an intense make out session._

_Ten minutes later both of their shirts were on the floor when there was a knock on the door._

Eddie: I-sh-ou-ld-go-get-th-at. Eddie said in between kisses.

Loren: No! Who-ever-it-is-will-go-away. Loren also said in between kisses.

_Eddie pulled away from the kiss._

Eddie: Loren. It could be Pops! Or Nora looking for you!

Loren: Ugh fine! But we are not done mister!

_Eddie smiles at Loren_

Eddie: Fine with me!

_Loren and Eddie both put their shirts on and walked over to the door laughing. Eddie was tickling Loren. Eddie opens the door._

Ian: Hey Mate! How ya been?

_Ian see's Loren's bra sticking out of her tank top since she was in a hurry to put it back on._

Ian: Opps. Looks like I came at a bad time!

_Loren's face turned a bright red._

Loren: Yeah you did!

_Ian starts laughing and Eddie is just standing there a little shocked, and Loren could tell._

Loren: Stop laughing Ian! I meant that you came at a bad time because I'm spending time with Eddie!

_Loren could tell that Ian could tell she was lying._

Ian: Uh huh sure. So do you guys want to go out for drinks?

Eddie: No thanks Ian. You can stay and have a drink if you want though if Lo doesn't mind?

Loren: No not at all! Well I was just heading out.

_Loren starts to grab her stuff._

Eddie: Wait! Where are you going?

Loren: Home.

Eddie: I don't want you driving! It's too late! There are way to many drunk drivers driving right now! Why don't you spend the night?

Loren: Are you sure?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: Well I'm really tired. So I really should go home...

_Eddie smiles at Loren_

Eddie: That's another reason why you shouldn't be driving this late at night.

Loren: Uh fine I'll stay!

_Eddie leans down and give her a light kiss_

_Little did Loren and Eddie know that Ian had pulled out his camera and took a few pictures of them until they saw flashes_

Eddie: What are you doing Ian?

Ian: Well I'm taking a cute picture of my mate and his girl! Oh and by the way this is SO going on the photo album that Mel and I are making for you two!

Loren: You guys are making an album for us?! Aww how sweet!

Ian: Yeah.

Eddie: Thanks Ian!

Loren: I think I might go to bed. I don't want to disrupt what you boy's normally do...

Eddie: It's fine. We want you to stay!

_Eddie says this sincerely_

Loren: Are you sure?

_Ian moves to go sit on the couch and Eddie follows behind holding Loren's hand and dragging her with him._

_Eddie looks into Loren's eyes_

Eddie: Yes I do.

Loren: Okay.

_Eddie sits down and pulls Loren onto his lap._

Ian: Can I go grab a beer?

Eddie: Sure. You know where they are.

_Ian get's up off the couch and walks into the kitchen and get's two beer bottles._

_Eddie turns Loren around they start making out while Ian is getting the beers._

_Ian comes back in the room and see Loren and Eddie making out._

Ian: God Eddie! Don't eat her!

_Eddie and Loren pull away. Loren is beet red._

Eddie: But she's yummy!

Loren: Eddie!

Eddie: What?! It's true!

_Eddie starts kissing Loren's neck_

Ian: Way too much PDA!

_Loren jumps away from Eddie_

Eddie: Hey! Come back here!

_Eddie gets all fake pouty_

Loren: Fine...

_They all go back to the couch. Ian hands Eddie his beer._

Eddie: Thanks Ian.

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door_

Eddie: Okay who could be coming at this time at night?!

_Eddie get's up to open the door_

Person: Is Loren here?!

**So whata guys think? Love it? Hate it? R&R so I know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Yay! Enjoy :)**

**Recap:**

**They all go back to the couch. Ian hands Eddie his beer.**

**Eddie: Thanks Ian.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door**

**Eddie: Okay who could be coming at this time at night?!**

**Eddie get's up to open the door**

**Person: Is Loren here?!**

**Story:**

**Loren's pov**

Person: Is Loren here?!

Eddie: Um yeah. Come on in Nora.

Nora: Thanks.

_Nora walks in and runs straight to the couch and hugs Loren_

_Loren could tell something was wrong_

Loren: What's wrong mom?!

_Nora started crying_

Loren: MOM?! Please tell me mom. You're scaring me!

Nora: Honey, I don't know how to tell you this...

Loren: MOM! Tell me!

_Loren was really scared_

Nora: Mel fell down the stairs at her house. Her head hit the stairs repeatedly. She has intense head trauma. She is in a coma. She may never wake up again. I'm so sorry Loren!

_Loren's eyes were watering. Eddie came over to Loren and hugged her tightly._

_No. No this can not be happening! No. No Mel is in her room, editing some of the photoage she got in New York. She doesn't have intense head trauma. She isn't in a coma. I need to get out of here. I need to go. I need to go to my spot. Well I guess it's Eddie and I's spot._

_Loren got out of the tight hug Eddie was giving her and bolted out the open door. Tears were running down her face._

Eddie: Loren!

_Eddie yelled after Loren, but she was already running down the stairs because she didn't want to wait for the elevator._

_Eddie grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. He took the elevator._

Jeffrey: Hello Mr. Duran. How are you?

Eddie: I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kinda in a hurry. Did Loren leave?

Jeffrey: Yes he did Sir.

Eddie: Okay thanks. Oh by the way it's Eddie.

Jeffrey: Yes Mr, uh, I mean Eddie.

Eddie: Bye.

Jeffrey: Bye Eddie.

_Eddie rushed to his car and climbed in and drove to their spot._

_15 minutes later he was climbing up the hill to see Loren sitting on the ground._

_Loren heard him walking up. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She knew he would follow her._

Loren: It's so pretty up here. _She said that without turning around._

Eddie: Are you okay Lo?

_Eddie was concerned about her._

Loren: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I have an awesome boyfriend, a great best friend who is making an photo album right now, and...

_Loren was interrupted by Eddie._

Eddie: Loren you're in denial. You know Mel is hurt. She is in a coma. She isn't making a photo album. As much as I wish she were she isn't. I don't want you to hurt, but it's not healthy to be in denial.

Loren: What are you talking about?! Mel is at home. She's fine!

Eddie: Loren! You know she isn't stop trying to pretend that this isn't happening! I've been through this before! Trust me I know what it's like to be in denial. It's really not a good place to be in! I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me! So please let me help you!

_Eddie pulls Loren up to his chest so her head is resting on his shoulder._

_Loren bursts into tears._

Loren: How can you say that?!

Eddie: Loren, I'm just trying to help!

Loren: I know I know.

_Loren cry's into Eddie shoulder for about 20 minutes. Than Loren lifts her head up and Eddie wipes the tears away._

Loren: I'm sorry for taking my hurt and anger out on you Eddie. I love you.

_Eddie kisses Loren's forehead_

Eddie: I love you to Lo. Do you want to go see her?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Okay let's go.

_Eddie and Loren walk hand and hand down the hill_

Eddie: Why don't we just take one car. We can pick the other one later.

Loren: Okay. Can we take my car?

Eddie: Sure. You know I don't think I've ever been in a car with you driving.

Loren: Really? Wow. Well you have been warned!

_Eddie and Loren start laughing_

Eddie: I bet you are a good driver.

Loren: Eh... I'm okay.

_Loren and Eddie get in the car and they arrive at the hospital 25 minutes later._

Eddie: Ready to see her?

Loren: Yes.

_Loren starts getting nervous._

Loren: Can you hold my hand?

Eddie: Sure.

_Loren grips Eddie's hand tightly._

Person at front desk: Hi! Oh my! You're Eddie Duran and Loren Tate!

Loren: Yes we are. What room is Melissa Sanders in?

Front desk person: Room 1847. Can I please have your autographs? My daughters love both of you!

Loren and Eddie: Sure.

_Loren and Eddie quickly sign an autograph for the workers daughter. After they head to Mel's room._

_Eddie stops Loren in front of the door._

Eddie: Are you ready Lo?

_All Loren does is nod her head._

Eddie: Okay.

_Eddie opens the door._

_Loren breaks out crying when she see's Mel._

_**Whata guys think?! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? R&R to let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! I have a twist that all of you will love! Just read and find out! Enjoy...**

**Recap: Eddie stops Loren in front of the door.**

**Eddie: Are you ready Lo?**

**All Loren does is nod her head.**

**Eddie: Okay.**

**Eddie opens the door.**

**Loren breaks out crying when she see's Mel.**

**Story:**

**Loren's pov**

_Loren wakes up with a start_

_It was just a dream. Mel really is all right. She isn't hurt._

_Loren looks over and see's Mel sleeping. They did just get back from NY so Mel spent the night so Loren could tell her all about it._

_Mel is sound asleep._

_What time is it? (Loren checks her phone and looks at the time.) Ugh it's 4:48 a.m.. There is NO way I'm going back to sleep... I know Mel would be in a gruppy mode if I woke her up... My mom is asleep. I don't want to wake her up either because she has work soon... Maybe Eddie is up... Wait, what am I thinking?! It's not even 5! Well maybe I could text him to see if he's up..._

**Eddie's pov**

***Eddie's penthouse by the piano**

_I. Can. Not. Sleep. I'm wide awake. I'm just thinking about how great Loren is. She wasn't even a little bit upset with me when I told her Leah kissed me. God she is ten times a better person than Chloe. I'm so glad I didn't marry her..._

_Eddie heard his phone beep. He left the room and went to his room and grabbed his phone. He looked at who sent it and saw it was Lo._

***Text's between Eddie and Loren**

Loren: Hey Eddie you up?

Eddie: Yeah. Why are you up? I know you never really get up THIS early...

Loren: Bad dream.

Eddie: Aw... What about?

Loren: Nothing you need to worry about :) So why are YOU up? I know you aren't really a morning person...

Eddie: Well that is where you are VERY wrong miss Loren Tate ;) I couldn't sleep either... I've been up writing lyrics down.

Loren: Fun... Can we meet up at our spot?

Eddie: Sure. Give me 20 kay?

Loren: Okay. I need to get dressed anyway... I'm in sweats.

Eddie: I bet you look sexy in sweats ;) See you than Lo. Love ya 3

Loren: Haha sure... Love ya too 3

***End of texts**

_I'm worried about Lo... She has been through alot these past few weeks. With her starting out her career and me missing? God I don't know how she handled it. I know I would've just freaked because it would've been way too much to handle. I love how strong she is. It's also really sexy when she is strong. __**(A/N Sorry couldn't help myself!)**_

_Eddie goes and changes. He is wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a t-shirt that fit his abbs perfectly, and sneakers. And a hat and sunglasses. He leaves after he changes._

**Loren's pov**

_Eddie is such a great boyfriend! He is willing to meet up with me this early in the morning. Not many girls can get a guy like Eddie... I love him so much! I should go get changed... Oh and I should leave a note for my mom and Mel._

_Loren get's changed into 3/4 sleeved tan lose shirt, skinny jeans, brown boots, and a salmon colored scarf._

**_*Note to Mel and Nora_**

_Hey guys, I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream so I texted Eddie. He and I are meeting up at our spot. I know it's early... He is such a great boyfriend! Anyways... I'll be home in a couple of hour. Love ya guys!_

_Love,_

_Loren_

**_*End of note_**

_Loren leaves after writing the note._

***10 minutes later at their spot**

_What is taking him so long? He said he would be here... Why couldn't I have just gone back to sleep and let it go?! Maybe I'm just making a fool of myself. No stop it Loren. Eddie loves you. He said he's going to be here. If he said he was coming then he's coming. I need to stop doubting him. I know Eddie is someone that I can trust._

_Loren all of a sudden heard someone running towards her. She turned and saw it was Eddie. When she saw it was Eddie she smiled. He had two coffee in his hand. And a brown little cafe bag._

Eddie: Hey Lo sorry I'm late! The line took forever at the cafe I went to. Here I got you coffee and a muffin.

Loren: Aw! Thanks Eddie! You are the best boyfriend.

_Loren stands up to give him a kiss._

Eddie: Well I try my best since I have the best girlfriend! Here is your coffee and muffin.

_Eddie hands her a coffee and reaches in the little bag and hands her a chocolate chip muffin._

Eddie: I can't have my girl skipping meals!

Loren: Haha thanks Eddie.

_Eddie and Loren find a spot and sit down._

Eddie: So I know that the dream you had wasn't about nothing for you wanting to meet up at *Eddie looks at his watch* 5:23 in the morning.

_Eddie looks at Loren with concern._

Loren: You're right it wasn't about nothing.

Eddie: So tell me what happens in the dream.

Loren: Well you had called me because you missed me, but I was already on my way up to you're penthouse...

Eddie: Well what's wrong with that?

Loren: Wait let me finish... So you called me and we talked for a minute and then you heard a knock on the door and when you opened it I was standing there. We hung out for a bit until Ian came over. I was going to go home, but you wanted me to stay the night so I stayed... Than later on my mom came and she told me Mel was in the hospital in a coma and may not wake up. I freaked out and came here. You followed me. I took my sadness and anger out on you... Then we went to see Mel. The nurse asked us for autographs before we went to see Mel so we both gave her one. Than when we got to Mel's room I started to cry. That's where the dream ended... I just got overwhelmed... I needed to talk to someone about it. So I decided to text you to see if you were up... I know sometimes you are up really early...

Eddie: Well I'm really glad you texted me.

_Eddie pulled Loren closer to him and wrapped his arm tightly against her._

Loren: Me to.

_They just sat in silence for awhile._

_After a while of silence Loren out of nowhere kissed Eddie with all her might._

_After a few minute Eddie and Loren were laying on the ground. Eddie was on top of Loren._

**Whata guys think? I'm sorry I just couldn't let anything happen to Mel! I'm too much of a fluffy person for anyone to get hurt... Anyway R&R please! I like to know how I'm doing... Love it? Hate? R&R! Oh and don't lie. I totally had you guys thinking Mel was really hurt... **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Easter! I hope everyone is having a great day so far! I will try to post as often as I can. Anyway enjoy!**_

**Recap:**** Eddie: Well I'm really glad you texted me.**

**Eddie pulled Loren closer to him and wrapped his arm tightly against her.**

**Loren: Me to.**

**They just sat in silence for awhile.**

**After a while of silence Loren out of nowhere kissed Eddie with all her might.**

**After a few minute Eddie and Loren were laying on the ground. Eddie was on top of Loren.**

**Story:**

**Loren's pov**

_After making out for about 15 minutes intensely (btw their shirts were thrown off.) Eddie got off of Loren and grabbed both of their shirts and gave Loren her's as he put his shirt back on._

Loren: What's wrong Eddie?

Eddie: Nothings wrong Lo.

Loren: Well something obviously is!

_Loren put her shirt back on._

Eddie: I just can't do "this" right now. This is not the place or time. I don't want our first time not being special! I'm sorry Lo. This just isn't the time or place...

_Loren was on the verge of tears because she thought Eddie didn't want her._

Loren: No, it's fine. Well I should get going.

_Loren stood up and started to walk away when Eddie grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him so she was facing him._

Eddie: Loren I love you so much. I want to be with you in that way. Trust me I really do, I just don't think that now is the place or the time. I just want our first time to be really special. Not some spur of the moment thing. I love you Loren Tate, and that is why I'm saying not right now.

Loren: Aw Eddie! It means alot to me that you care so much about me! I love you so much!

Eddie: I love you too. How about we just get away today? Go to the beach or something?

Loren: Hmm... That sounds really nice, but how can Eddie Duran go to the beach?

Eddie: Well... I guess that it will be hard, but I think we can work through it.

_Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and kissed it._

Loren: Yup we can.

_Loren smiles._

Loren: Well why don't you pick me up later? That way I can run home and get ready, and you can also go home and get ready.

Eddie: Sounds like a plan. Let's see it's 5:30 now... Why don't I pick you up around 8? That way I can plan some things for us... And get ready.

Loren: Sounds perfect! Well I guess I should be going...

_Loren and Eddie stand up. Loren and Eddie start kissing goodbye..._

Loren: Thank-you-for the-coffee-and muffin. Loren says in between kisses.

_Eddie pulls away and just stands there looking at Loren for a quick moment._

Eddie: Well I would do anything for my absurdly awesome girlfriend!

Loren: You really are the sweetest! Well I really should go. I'll see you later! Bye...

Eddie: Bye! I love you!

Loren: Aw I Iove you too!

_Loren and Eddie walked to their cars and left._

_Loren arrived at her house around 6 ish. When she walked in she saw her mom and Mel talking at the table while eating breakfast._

Nora: Hey Loren! Glad you're home!

Loren: Haha. Sorry. I had a bad dream and I needed someone to talk to so I texted Eddie. Oh and my I ask why Mel is up? I know she isn't a morning person...

Mel: Well I woke up and you weren't in bed so got up and walked around the house looking for you when Nora got up. She made me breakfast. She found the note right when she woke up... Oh and I'm sure Eddie was glad to help you feel better after you had a bad dream.

_Mel winked at Loren._

Loren: MEL!

_Mel and Nora were laughing so much._

Mel: I was just joking!

Loren: You better be!

_Nora looks at the time._

Nora: Well I have to get going for work. Have fun girls!

Loren: Have fun! Oh and by the way Eddie is taking me to the beach. He's picking me up at 8.

Nora: Okay have fun!

Mel: What?! Come on we have to get you ready!

Loren: Oh god...

_Mel grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her to her room._

Mel: Oh my god Loren what are you going to wear!

Loren: Well I was thinking of wearing my yellow strapless tankini...

_Mel interrupted Loren._

Mel: No, no, no! What about this one?

_Mel pulled out a bikini._

Loren: Really? You want me to wear that?

Mel: Yes!

_45 minutes later Loren was dressed. She was wearing a neon green see thru crop top, with short shorts. The bikini she was wear is this one Hobie Swimsuit, Bandeau Tribal-Print Beaded Bikini Top Web ID: 775100._

Mel: You look perfect! Now it's time for the make up! When did you say he was picking you up?

Loren: 8.

Mel: Oh! We better hurry!

Loren: We are just going to the beach. What more do I need to have done?

Mel: You're hair and makeup. Oh and you need to pack a beach bag.

_Mel smirks at Loren._

Loren: Fine. You can do whatever to me, but just make it quick! Okay?

Mel: Yay!

_By the time Mel was done with Loren it was 7:48._

_Loren had her bag packed. She was waiting on the couch for Eddie._

_15 minutes later Eddie arrived. Eddie knocked on the door and Loren opened it. Mel was in Loren's room getting her phone._

Eddie: Hey beautiful!

_Eddie leaned down and gave Loren a quick kiss full of passion. They didn't pull away until they saw a flash of light at the corners of their eyes..._

Mel: Aw! That is such a cute picture!

_Little did they know that Mel was recording also, so they just rolled their eyes and went back to making out._

Mel: Well don't swallow each other!

_Eddie and Loren pulled away laughing. Loren then noticed that Mel was recording it._

Loren: Mel! You were recording it all?!

Mel: Yup! I thought that it was a sweet moment!

Eddie: Well I think it was!

Loren: Aw!

_Loren gives Eddie a quick peck on the lips._

Mel: Well you guys should go..

Loren: Yeah we should...

Eddie: Yeah. Oh and by the way you look hot Lo.

_Eddie had a big smile on his face. Loren's face turned beet red._

Mel: Well you have me to thank for that Eddie!

_Mel and Eddie just start laughing as Loren's face gets redder._

Eddie: Come on Lo let's go.

_Eddie and Loren walk out to the car so they can leave for the beach!_

****_**Whata guys think? Love? Hate? Want more? R&R please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in the past few days. I've been busy with school and such... Anyway enough about me! Enjoy!**

**_Recap:_**

**_Eddie: Yeah. Oh and by the way you look hot Lo._**

**_Eddie had a big smile on his face. Loren's face turned beet red._**

**_Mel: Well you have me to thank for that Eddie!_**

**_Mel and Eddie just start laughing as Loren's face gets redder._**

**_Eddie: Come on Lo let's go._**

**_Eddie and Loren walk out to the car so they can leave for the beach!_**

**Story:**

**_Eddie's pov_**

***Eddie's car**

_Loren is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Her birthday is coming up soon. I want to do something really special for her... Maybe a moonlit dinner? Nah. It's her birthday. I could throw a huge party for her. I know she won't want us to got to a lot of trouble for her. I am going to though no matter what she says. She is turning 19... I am writing a song for her. Maybe I could throw a party at MK and sing it to her than! I think I will do that... Hm. But who should I invite... Well I know I will invite Mel and Adam. They seem like cool people. Mel is so outgoing. She isn't afraid to go after what she wants. And Adam is... Well let's just say that Adam is very unique, but not in a bad way._

_Eddie's thoughts got interrupted by Loren_

Loren: Hm... I could just kiss Ian's lips all day if I had the chance!

_Eddie got really jealous and Loren saw and laughed_

Loren still laughing: I knew that would get you out of you deep thoughts! So what were you thinking about rockstar?

Eddie: Well thanks! Oh and you.

_Eddie smiles and takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at Loren. Loren blushes a little bit._

Loren: Oh yeah?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: Well what about me?

_All Eddie does is smile at Loren_

Eddie: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Loren: Fine! But it better not have anything to do with my birthday next week!

_Eddie smirks at Loren_

Eddie: Can't make any promises.

_Loren rolls her eyes_

Loren: So when are we gonna be at the beach?

Eddie: Well we just have to pass thru the little town ahead and then we will be there. So in about ten minutes tops.

Loren: Okay.

_Loren closes her eyes and leans against the window_

Eddie: Tired?

Loren: No. Just thinking.

Eddie: Can I ask what about?

Loren: Lyrics. Oh and also how I'm getting old.

Eddie: HAHA! If you think you're old then I must be really old!

_Loren opens her eyes and turns towards Eddie and gives him a glare_

Loren: You know what I mean!

Eddie: Yeah I do. I'm gonna be 23 next year!

Loren jokingly: Yeah... Wow you are SO old!

Eddie: Hahaha. We are here.

_Eddie pulls into a empty parking lot_

Loren: There's no one here. Why?

Eddie: I don't know... Maybe no one wanted to go to the beach today...

_Eddie's voice kinda trailed off._

Loren: Eddie did you rent the beach for today?

_Eddie is grinning_

Eddie: Maybeee...

Loren: Eddie! You really shouldn't have. I mean it!

Eddie: What? I wanted the day with my beautiful girlfriend without any fans asking for autographs and picture and such... I'm sorry for thinking it was a nice thing...

_Eddie fake pouts_

Loren: Aw Eddie you know it was very thoughtful of you! Now lets go!

_Eddie and Loren get out of the car and grab their stuff and set it up on the beach_

Loren: It so pretty. I love the feel of the sand between my toes!

Eddie: Me to.

_I'm in awe at how perfect this girl is for me. I love Loren so much. We have so much in common. I can't see a life without her. Someday I will want to marry her. Not anytime soon though. We are both young still. We still have a whole lifetime ahead of us to be married. God I love her so much! I don't know where I would be without her. I love her. She's the one._

_Eddie and Loren are setting on the blanket_

Loren: Hey Eddie can you put some sunscreen on my back?

Eddie: Sure. Can you put some on mine after?

_Loren smiles_

Loren: Sure.

_Loren grabs sunscreen and gives it to Eddie and leans forward a little bit. Eddie put it on. He turns Loren around so she is facing him. He puts a little dot of it on her nose. and then on her forehead._

_Loren laughs_

Eddie: My turn!

Loren: Turn around.

_Eddie turns around and Loren puts some on his back. After she puts some on the rest of her body. Than Eddie does the same._

Eddie: Want to go into the water?

_Eddie wasn't really asking_

Loren: Not now. I want to tan. I'm pretty pale...

Eddie: Well I was hoping you weren't going to make me do this...

_Eddie stands up and bends down and picks Loren up._

Loren: Put me down now Eddie! Now! Please?!

Eddie: No way!

_Eddie leans down and give Loren a kiss while walking to make her stop talking and because he wanted to kiss her. Eddie had got her off guard because she didn't notice that he was walking so she screamed in the air as he threw her into the water. Loren comes out of the water to see Eddie standing next to her laughing. Loren's makeup was running. That made Eddie laugh even more._

Loren: What?!

Eddie: Nothing.

_Eddie just smiles and pulls Loren towards him and wraps his arms around her waist. Loren returns the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck._

Eddie: I love you.

_Eddie's eyes are filled with love._

Loren: I love you to.

_Loren pulls him down a little so she can kiss him. After about five minutes of standing in the cold sea water Eddie and Loren pull away from each other and walk hand and hand to their stuff._

Eddie: Okay you can tan now.

Loren: Not a chance.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because I want to hang with you now.

_Loren smiles_

Eddie: Well thats' fine with me!

_Eddie lean's to give Loren a kiss and she kisses him back and then jumps up and runs down the beach. Eddie grunts and then gets up and chases after her._

__Eddie: I guess this is what I get for throwing you in?

_Loren looks over her shoulder_

Loren: Yup.

**Whata guys think? Love? Hate? R&R so I know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I need to update on Now and Always, but right now I like this one better :) Anyway enjoy!**

**Recap: Loren smiles**

**Eddie: Well thats' fine with me!**

**Eddie lean's to give Loren a kiss and she kisses him back and then jumps up and runs down the beach. Eddie grunts and then gets up and chases after her.**

**Eddie: I guess this is what I get for throwing you in?**

**Loren looks over her shoulder**

**Loren: Yup.**

**Story:**

***The beach**

**Loren's pov**

_Well I gave Eddie his payback. Hehe. I love him so much. On no! He's catching up to me! Should I let him catch up to me? Nah this is so much more fun seeing him wet and running... Hmm... Sexy!_

_Loren stopped running and dove into the water. Eddie ran up to where she was and dove in also. When they came up out of the water for air Loren put her arms around Eddie's neck and Eddie put his arms around her waist..._

Loren: Hiya sexy.

_Loren leans in to kiss Eddie. Eddie leans down a little bit and they start making out. Loren jumps up and puts her legs around Eddie' waist. Eddie start walking them out of the water, but when they get on the sand Eddie trips and they both fall back into the sand. Loren and Eddie start laughing. Loren rolls over and lays on her back with Eddie next to her._

Loren: I still can't get over how good of a kisser you are!

_Eddie turns his head and looks over at Loren. Loren does the same._

Eddie: Haha well you're not half bad either.

_Eddie flashes her his sexy rockstar smile. Loren punches his arm playfully._

_Loren starts to get back up, but Eddie pulls her down, and she lays on his chest. Loren and Eddie sit like that until they both get hungry. They both stand up and walk back to their stuff hand in hand._

Loren: So what did you bring for lunch?

Eddie: Pastrami sandwiches. Oh and chips...

Loren: Yum!

_A half an hour later Loren and Eddie had eaten their sandwiches and were just sitting and talking and eating chips when Loren's stomach started hurting. She had cramps... She clutched her stomach and Eddie noticed._

Eddie: Babe what's wrong?

_Loren puts on a fake smile and laughs to herself._

Loren: Nothing... Just some girl stuff...

_Eddie smirks at Loren._

Eddie: Oh I see... Do you want to go back to my place? We could rent a movie and get some ice-cream...

_Eddie flashes her his sexy rockstar smile._

Loren: Hm... As nice as that sounds can we just go back to my place? My mom is at work and Mel is... Well wherever she is...

Eddie: Okay. Whatever is better for you.

_Eddie gives her a caring smile._

_An hour later Eddie and Loren were back at Loren's house and Loren went to take a quick shower to wash the sand off. Eddie jumped in after Loren got out. Loren changed into loose sweats and a tee shirt. When Eddie came out of the shower he changed into some sweats he had in his car and a tight fitting v-neck shirt that made his abs look even more toned... Loren was laying on the bed when Eddie came out. She had a heating pad on._

Eddie: Feeling any better?

_Loren smiles_

Loren: A little. Thanks for being an awesome boyfriend. I truly love you!

Eddie: Aw! Well it's my pleasure! I love you too. Do you need anything? I was planning on running out and getting some ice-cream anyways...

Loren: Here let me make a list...

_Loren made a list for Eddie and he left. About 45 minutes later he got back from the store. He brought the bag of stuff into Loren's room. He started to unload the things. He got two cartons of ice-cream, __**(One for him and one for Loren.)**__ Advil, The Hunger Games, and maxi pads._

Eddie: I got everything you need...

_Eddie walks over to Loren and leans down to give her a kiss. He then picks up the stuff and brings it into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with two trays. On the trays there is a carton of ice-cream, water, and a spoon. Eddie gives Loren hers then sits down and gives her Advil._

Loren: Aw! You really are the sweetest!

Eddie: Haha I try my best. Plus it is all going to pay off at some point.

_Eddie winks at Loren. Loren smacks him playfully._

Eddie: What it's true!

Eddie leans down and gives Loren a quick kiss before jumping up to put the Hunger games into her dvd player. He goes back to lay down next to Loren to sit and watch the movie. During the movie Loren falls asleep. At the end of the movie Nora comes home and Eddie cleans up and goes out of Loren's room to talk to her.

Nora: Oh hi Eddie! I thought you guys were at the beach?

Eddie: We were. Loren got cramps so we came back here and I ran to the store to get some stuff than we sat down to a movie and she fell asleep during the middle of it...

Nora: Aw. I hope she feels better! Oh and by the way you're dad is on his way over.

Eddie: Okay... Should I go?

Nora: No it's fine.

_Nora gives Eddie a smile._

Nora: I'm sure you're dad would love to see you. We both have something to tell you and Loren by the way.

Eddie: Okay.

_There was a knock on the door and Nora went and got it. Of course it was Max. Max walks in and see's Eddie._

Max: What are you doing here? I thought you and Loren went to the beach?

Eddie: She got cramps. So being the awesome boyfriend I am I took her home. Oh and I went to the store. It was so funny. The clerk laughed at me when I asked her what kind of pads I should get... It was my first run to the store for any girlfriend to be honest...

_Max and Nora and Eddie started laughing. All of a sudden Eddie felt a pair of arms wrap around his back rubbing up and down his chest. Eddie turns around to see Loren. He kisses her forehead._

Eddie: Hey sleepy head!

Loren: Hey. Oh hey Max, mom.

Nora: Hi sweetie how are you feeling?

_Loren blushed because she didn't really need everyone to know she has cramps. She gave Eddie a look._

Eddie: What did I do!

_Nora and Max laughed at how clueless he was._

Loren turned back to her mom.

Loren: I feel a lot better.

Nora: Good.

Loren: Hey Eddie is there still ice-cream left?

Eddie: Oh yeah I put it in the freezer.

Loren: Okay.

_Loren walks into the kitchen and grabs her ice-cream carton and a spoon and walks back to the living room and sits on Eddie's lap on the couch where he moved to when she was getting her ice-cream..._

Nora: Oh while we are still talking to you guys we have something to tell you guys!

Loren: Well what is it?!

_Nora looks at Max and both of them smile really big._

Max: Well I'm moving in. I mean if you're okay with that Loren?

_Loren jumps out of Eddie's lap and hugs Nora and Max._

Loren: Oh my god I'm so happy for you guys! I wouldn't mind you living here Max. You really have become like a dad to me.

Max: Aw Loren that means so much to me!

Nora: Come here Eddie! Come join the group hug!

_Eddie stands up and joins the hug. The hug ended about 30 seconds later..._

Nora: Do you guys want some dinner?

Eddie, Max, Loren: Sure.

Nora: Okay. I think I'll make Loren's favorite.

Max: What's you're favorite Loren?

_Loren blushes._

Loren: You tell him Eddie!

Eddie: Nah. I think you should...

Loren: No!

Max: Come on Loren tell me!

Loren: Fine...

Eddie: Wait one second!

Loren: What?

_Eddie pulls his phone out and starts recording. She doesn't know that he is recording..._

Loren: Okay so my favorite dinner dish is... Las-ga-na. UGH! Happy Eddie?

_Eddie is laughing and Loren see's that he is recording... Eddie stops the recording._

Loren: You jerk! Give it to me!

_Loren chases Eddie around. She tries to grab it from his hands, but he is taller than her._

Loren: Delete it!

Eddie: Not until I get a kiss.

Loren: Fine.

_Loren and Eddie start kissing. Loren grabs Eddie's phone and runs away with it and deletes the video._

Eddie: Aw! But Lo it was such a cute video!

Loren: I don't like it! Now here is your phone!

_Loren hands Eddie his phone back._ _There was a knock on the door and Loren goes to get it._

Person: Hi!

Loren: What are you doing here?!

Person: I'm here to see you of course!

**Whata think? Love? Hate? Dying for more?! R&R to let me know please! I love getting reviews! Haha until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am throwing someone new into the mix. I know this person isn't in the show... Still I wanted to add this person. Enjoy!**

Recap:

**Eddie: Aw! But Lo it was such a cute video!**

**Loren: I don't like it! Now here is your phone!**

**Loren hands Eddie his phone back. There was a knock on the door and Loren goes to get it.**

**Person: Hi!**

**Loren: What are you doing here?!**

**Person: I'm here to see you of course!**

Story:

_Loren runs up and hugs the person which makes Eddie jealous since the person is male. The person gives Loren a kiss on the cheek. Loren pulls back on the hug._

Loren: Ops I'm sorry for my rudeness Eddie! This is my cousin, Chris. He's 26.

_Eddie offer's his hand. Chris takes it and shakes it._

Eddie: Hi Chris. I'm Loren's boyfriend, Eddie Duran.

_He gives a slight smile._

Chris: I've heard a lot about you. You're a great guy from what I've heard. ***Whispering now*** Break her heart and I'll make sure you can't have babies got it?

**Eddie laughs nervously**

Eddie: Yup. I have no intention of hurting her.

_Eddie goes over to Loren and wraps his arm around her waist._

Loren: Hm? Did I miss something?

Eddie: Just Chris here being protective of you.

_Eddie and Chris laugh. Loren glares at Chris._

Loren: What did you say to him?!

Chris: Just making sure rockstar over here doesn't hurt you!

Eddie: Don't worry he was just joking Loren.

Chris: No I wasn't, but I can see that he won't hurt you.

Loren: Well if you wanted to know that you could've asked me!

_Loren stands on her tippy toes to give Eddie a quick kiss._

Chris: Hey no PDA in front of me!

Nora: Chris, if you want to be around them, than you are going to have to build a bridge and get over it! They kiss ALL the time... I swear they swallow each other...

Loren: MOM! Stop it!

Chris: Now tell me Nora, I really would like to know, have you had to chase him out of the house yet?

_Eddie laughs and Loren blushes._

Nora: You know not yet, but I'm still waiting for the time when I can chase him out. They must be very careful so we don't catch them...

_Eddie burst out laughing even more than he already was._

Loren: Eddie do you want to go back to your house?

Chris: That's it! He has a house! I bet they do it there Nora! I don't think Loren should go there anymore.

_Nora and Chris and Eddie are laughing so much._

Eddie: So tell me a little bit about yourself Chris?

Chris: Well I love to play football, I have a wonderful girlfriend, I live in Washington, and I work as a CEO at Klipker DC. I doubt you've heard of it. We sell electronics.

Eddie: That's awesome.

Max:Well I'm Max, Eddie's dad and Nora's boyfriend.

_Chris shakes Max's hand._

Chris: Nice to meet you.

Eddie: Hey Nora and pops, can I talk to you guys for a minute?

_They both wanted to see what he was going to say._

Max: Sure.

Nora: Sure let's go into the kitchen.

_The three of them walked into the kitchen._

Nora: So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?

Eddie: Well I was thinking, since pops is moving here, that Loren could maybe move in with me?

_Eddie's eyes were filled with hope._

Max: Eddie are you sure?

Eddie: Yes. I would like to have Nora say yes first though.

Nora: Well, as long as you don't force her into anything, then I guess it's okay with me.

_Nora was giving Eddie a hug when Loren walked into the kitchen_.

Loren: Hey guys, I'm just getting a water...

_Loren walked right back out after getting water._

Max: So when are you going to ask her?

Eddie: I was thinking on her birthday...

Nora: That's a great idea! Oh Mel and I have to start planning something for her birthday!

Eddie: Well I thought maybe we could do it at MK I mean if you're okay with that pops?

Max: Yeah that's fine with me.

Nora: Hm... Mel can do the guest list...

Eddie: Well if Loren's having a birthday party I think that Jake will want to help out with everything to make it perfect...

Nora: Loren's going to love it! We shouldn't tell her though. She won't want us to work hard to make it perfect.

Eddie: Yeah... I still don't know what I'm going to get her for her birthday... I have a few idea's. I'll run them by Mel. Well we should go back so Loren doesn't think we are doing anything like planing.

Nora: Right! Come on let's go!

_The three of them walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Loren and Chris were talking._

Loren: So how are the kids?

Eddie: You have kids?

_Loren and Nora and Chris started laughing._

Chris: God no. No. Loren was talking about my girlfriend's siblings. She has a brother and a sister. They are twins. They just turned ten.

Eddie: Oh. Well now I feel dumb...

_Loren walks over to Eddie and sits him down and she sits down on his lap facing him._

Loren: You just don't know Eddie. That's nothing to feel dumb over...

_Loren kisses Eddie which turns into a makeout session. Chris starts fake gagging. Nora and Max start laughing._

Nora: Okay guys I think that we should give them some space.

_Eddie and Loren didn't even hear them. Nora and Max get up while Chris walks over to the door. Nora and Max follow him._

Nora: Leaving so soon?

Chris: Yeah. Tris is waiting for me back at the hotel. She would have come, but she wasn't feeling well.

Nora: Okay.

_Nora hugs him goodbye._

Chris: It was nice seeing you again Aunt Nora. I will be in town for a few weeks. It was nice meeting you Max.

_Chris shakes Max's hand than leaves._

_Nora closes the door behind him than she and Max walk into the kitchen._

Nora: Aw. They really are perfect for each other.

Max: Yes they are.

_Max leans in to kiss Nora and they start making out._

_Loren and Eddie walk up and they don't see them._

Loren: Amem.

_Nora pushed Max away because she was surprised. Loren raises her eyebrows._

Nora: Don't give me that look! You and Eddie were practically swallowing each other!

_Loren blushes. Eddie just gives a sheepish smile. Loren turns to Eddie._

Loren: Do you want to go back to your house and work on some songs?

Eddie: Sure. I mean if Nora is fine with it...

Nora: Sure. I'm fine with it.

Loren: Okay well I'm going to go change.

_Loren starts to walk away, but Eddie pulls her towards him and starts whispering to her._

Eddie: Well I for one think you look sexy in sweats.

_Loren giggles. Eddie starts kissing her neck._

Loren: Let me go! I need to go change!

_Eddie let's Loren go after giving her one more kiss._

_Loren runs to her room and does her hair and changes._

_Loren is wearing a blue tank top that says "lets go all the way" in black, black leather pants, a grey sweatshirt that says "I like to be surrounded by splendid things" also black converse. Her hair is done in loose curls. Loren walks out of her room when she is done. She walks into the kitchen where everyone is talking. Eddie see's her._

Loren: What do you think? I went shopping a little bit in New York with my mom while you spent time with your dad.

_Eddie walks over to Loren and wraps his arms around her waist._

Eddie: I think that you look beautiful in anything.

_Eddie winks at Loren._

Eddie: Shall we?

_Eddie offer's her his arm._

Loren: We shall.

_Loren loops her fingers with his._

Loren: Bye mom! Bye Max!

_Loren grabs her purse which has her phone, songbook, keys, and some other stuff._

Nora and Max: Bye guys!

Eddie: Bye you guys!

**Loren and Eddie walk out the door and to the car hand in hand. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you guys like my last chapter? I thought it would be fun if I added someone new... I didn't want it to be Mel or Chloe or Tyler or Trent so I just added someone new... Anyways enjoy!**

_Recap: _

**Eddie: Shall we?**

**Eddie offer's her his arm.**

**Loren: We shall.**

**Loren loops her fingers with his.**

**Loren: Bye mom! Bye Max!**

**Loren grabs her purse which has her phone, songbook, keys, and some other stuff.**

**Nora and Max: Bye guys!**

**Eddie: Bye you guys!**

_Story:_

***In the car**

Loren: So I've been working on some stuff that I want you to hear.

Eddie: Okay. So how many songs have you worked on? I know that the label wants about twelve and don't you already have five?

Loren: Yeah. I have about four songs that need to be worked on. I was also thinking that I could put our duet of "If there was no music" on the album.

Eddie: Yeah that would be fine with me.

_Eddie smiles at Loren as he pulls into the driveway for the penthouse._

_Eddie get's out when the car is parked and opens the door for Loren and helps her get out. Eddie also holds the door for Loren as they are rushing into the building because of the paparazzi. As soon as they get into the elevator Eddie pushes Loren against the wall and they start to make out fiercely. When the elevator dings saying they reached the penthouse floor Eddie and Loren (Still kissing.) walk over to the door and open it. As soon as they get in Loren throws Eddie's shirt off. A few minutes later Loren's shirt is thrown on the floor to show her sky blue lace push up bra. As soon as Eddie see's Loren without a shirt he pulls away from Loren and looks her in the eyes._

Loren: what's wrong Eddie?

Eddie: Nothing Lo. I just care too much about us for this to be our first time together... Please don't be upset Lo!

_Loren looks deep into Eddie's eyes and she know's he means well._

Loren: I'm not mad Eddie. I'm very touched.

Eddie: Really? You mean the world to me Loren, and I don't want to do something you'll regret.

Loren: Really.

_Loren gives Eddie a quick peck on the lips before picking up her tank top and sweatshirt. She also hands Eddie his shirt. Loren puts on her tank top, but puts her sweat shirt on the piano. Eddie put his shirt on then looked at what Loren's shirt said._

_Eddie smirks at Loren._

Eddie: Nice shirt Lo.

_Loren blushes._

Loren: Yeah thanks.

_Loren rolls her eyes._

Eddie: So do you want to show me your songs?

Loren: Sure. The first one I want to show you is called supernatural.

_Loren walks over to the piano and starts singing and playing._

***Loren singing**

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Come, take me by the hand_

_Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead_

_Till the morning light, watch my silhouette_

_'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead_

_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_

_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_

_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Come, take me in the night_

_I feel it in my blood, want the darker side_

_Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes_

_Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life_

_Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild_

_Get a little bit high off of this love tonight_

_Get a little bit raw, come a little undone_

_Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

_Boy this love is-_

_Su-per-nat-ur-ral_

_Baby when we're touching in the dark..._

_I can hear the pounding of my heart..._

_Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?_

_I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?_

_When you take my body to the stars, I believe it_

_Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?_

***Loren done singing**

Loren: So what did you think?

Eddie: I think it was great, but so unlike you.

Loren: Well I thought I should have one song like that to make Kelly happy... My other songs are more like me. They are more from the heart.

Eddie: Well I for one can't wait to see them.

_Loren walks over to Eddie and gives him a peck on the lips before pulling away._

Loren: Do you want to hear one of the other ones?

Eddie: YES!

Loren: Okay. This one is called Love will tell us where to go.

_Loren goes back to the piano and starts singing._

***Loren singing**

_I know exactly how you feel_

_It doesn't matter what you say_

_I see the sun begin to set_

_And we gotta, gotta get away_

_I gotta patch of open road_

_I already miss you with all of my soul_

_So before we both get old_

_I think we gotta, gotta get away_

_I keep wishing of the tickets_

_Stack 'em on my wall_

_Let's rip them down_

_And leave the town before the cops can call_

_And bring us back_

_Cover our tracks in the dust_

_I think we must_

_Take on the world_

_Let's go crazy_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh without a sunrise_

_Oh oh oh and we will be alright_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_The wheels on this train keep turning_

_We're flying with the birds_

_And the world's so bright_

_It hurts when we're on the getaway_

_I'm the Bonnie to your Clyde_

_You're the moon and I'm the tide_

_I, I want this for all of my life_

_Since the night that we got away_

_I keep wishing of the tickets_

_Stack 'em on my wall_

_Let's rip them down_

_And leave the town before the cops can call_

_And bring us back_

_Cover our tracks in the dust_

_I think we must_

_Take on the world_

_Let's go crazy_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh without a sunrise_

_Oh oh oh and we will be alright_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_When things get rough_

_When we have loved_

_We've got enough to tell us where to go_

_When we get lost_

_When love is all, all that we got_

_To tell us where to go_

_Then we're alright_

_We'll be alright_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Then we're alright_

_We'll be alright_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Take on the world_

_Let's go crazy_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_I'll be your girl, be my baby_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Oh oh oh through a dark night_

_Oh oh oh without a sunrise_

_Oh oh oh and we will be alright_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

_Love will tell us where to go_

***Loren done singing**

Loren: What did you think of that one?

Eddie: I thought it was Awesome!It was a great song Lo! I loved it SO much! Maybe almost as much as I love you! It does sound like you also.

Eddie gives Loren a light kiss on the cheek.

Eddie: I love you so much. I never want to lose you.

Loren: I love you too!

**Okay so I know it's not my best chapter, but I hope the start of it had you on your toes wondering what was going to happen! Anyways R&R please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I usually write on Saturdays... I was really busy. I didn't have time. So... Enjoy! I hope you like the new chapter!**

Recap:

**Loren: What did you think of that one?**

**Eddie: I thought it was Awesome!It was a great song Lo! I loved it SO much! Maybe almost as much as I love you! It does sound like you also.**

**Eddie gives Loren a light kiss on the cheek.**

**Eddie: I love you so much. I never want to lose you.**

**Loren: I love you too!**

Story:

Eddie: Okay so I was going to wait to ask you this, BUT I just can't stand the wait!

Loren: What is it Eddie?

_Eddie started getting nervous and Loren could tell so she started to get worried._

Loren: Oh no. Another fan didn't kiss you again did they?!

_Eddie laughed a little bit._

Eddie: No. I was just wondering if...

_Eddie was interrupted by a knock at the door._

Eddie: One second. I'll go chase whoever it is away.

_Eddie winked at Loren then went to go get the door. He opened the door. Once he did he regretted it._

Eddie: GET OUT!

Chloe: Well that's no way to talk to your fiance!

_Chloe was about to wrap her arms around Eddie's neck when Loren came and stood in front of Eddie facing him, and gave him a _

_lasting kiss on the lips. When their done she turns around and Eddie wraps his arms around her waist. Chloe is really mad._

Chloe: You're cheating on me! With this little teenybopper!

Eddie: You cheated first, and anyways we AREN'T even together! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!

_Chloe starts to fake cry._

Chloe: I told you that Tyler blackmailed me into sleeping with him! Why don't you believe me?!

_Eddie was about to talk when Loren interrupted him._

Loren: Hm... Let me think about why he DOESN'T trust you... Well first you lied about your name, You're mom being alive.

_Chloe interrupted Loren._

Chloe: Oh shut up kid. Everyone says a white lie once in awhile!

Loren: That's not true! Eddie and I are honest with each other! Unlike you were with him!

Chloe: I was honest with Eddie! Well maybe not at first, but I tell him everything!

Loren: Hm... Let me see. You lied to him about your name, where you're from, you're mom being died, oh and once last thing... What was it? Oh yeah you were the one driving the car that killed Katy Duran!

Chloe: No I wasn't!

_Chloe got really worried._

Eddie: I think it's time you leave Chloe.

_Eddie opens the door wider and points towards it. Chloe walks out the door but not before saying the usual._

Chloe: This isn't over!

_Chloe than leaves. Eddie walks back over to Loren and grabs her waist and pulls her to sit on his lap on the couch. Loren sighs _

_before leaning back and putting her head on Eddie's shoulder. _

Loren: So what was it you wanted to ask me before we were rudely interrupted?

Eddie: Um... Well it can wait...

Loren: No! Tell me now!

Eddie: Okay well I was wondering if, um, maybe, you um, wanted to, um, move in with me?

_Loren jumps off the couch and turns around and gives Eddie a big passionate kiss._

Loren: I would love too!

_Eddie smiles really big._

Eddie: Good. Now how would you like redecorate?

Loren: Woah hold on rockstar! I have to ask my mom first to see if she's okay with it. Plus I also don't need you to redecorate for me.

Eddie: First off I already asked your mom. Second off I was going to redecorate anyway.

Loren: You asked my mom before me! Aw you are so old fashioned, but in a really sweet way.

_Eddie smiles. He gives Loren a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. _

Loren: You're the best boyfriend ever Eddie.

Eddie: So I've been told...

Loren: Great I'm dating a cocky rockstar...

_Loren rolls her eyes, and laughs to show Eddie she's just joking. Eddie joins in with the joking._

Eddie: So will you maybe like to spend the night tonight?

Loren: Hm... I would LOVE too, but I have school tomorrow! I can't afford to miss another day! Finals are next week.

Eddie: So? I can get you to school on time!

_Loren smirks at Eddie._

Loren: Oh yeah?

_Eddie smiles._

Eddie: Yeah. I mean we should make sure that I can get you to school on time if you're moving in with me!

_Loren smiles._

Loren: I guess I could... I just need to go back home and pack a bag okay?

Eddie: Okay. We can go whenever...

Loren: What if we go now and then go get some dinner after?

Eddie: That sounds great.

Loren: Okay. Shall we?

_Loren moves out of the way so Eddie can get up. Eddie gets up and wraps an arm around her waist, and they walk out of the _

_penthouse._

***15 minutes later at the Tate/Duran house**

_Loren unlocks the door and she and Eddie walk in and head to her room. Before they go into her room Loren yell's to see if anyone's _

_home._

Loren: Anyone home?

**"****Silents"**

Loren: I guess it's just us...

_Loren opens the door to her room and Eddie walks over to her bed and sits down watching her pack a few things._

_Loren pack her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, __J Shoes Sorrento Boots Sandals__, ripped jean skirt, hot pink tube top, black vest, _

_black lace strapless bra, matching undies, and hot pink scarf. Also she packed some books and notebooks in a different backpack._

Loren: Okay I'm ready.

Eddie: Okay. So do you want to go out for dinner? I would offer to cook, but I can't cook to save my life... As you know...

_Loren and Eddie laugh._

Loren: Well I guess it's a good thing I'm moving in with you... I am kind of sick of going out to eat to be honest so how about I cook?

Would that work?

Eddie: Sure.

_Eddie and Loren leave and go to the store and then go back to the penthouse. Once they get back Loren starts making dinner._

_Eddie wraps his arms around Loren's waist as she cooks._

Eddie: Hm... That smells nice.

Loren: Thanks.

_Loren adds some more spices to her food._

Eddie: So you still aren't going to tell me what you're making?

Loren: No.

Eddie: I guess I'll have to use my secret rockstar powers...

_Loren starts to get fake scared._

Loren: Oh I'm SO scared.

Eddie: You should be.

_Loren smirks at him then turns back to her cooking. Eddie smirks at her back and then starts kissing her neck making her giggle._

Loren: Ed-ddd-iii-ee! What are you doing? It tickles! Stop!

Eddie: No!

_Eddie continuous kissing her neck._

Loren: Really Eddie what are...

_Her voice trailed off as she realized what he was doing._

Loren: No. Not gonna happen rockstar!

_Eddie just laughs and makes his way up her neck to her jawline. Which is her weak spot. He also starts ticking her right under her _

_ribcage... Loren starts laughing._

Loren: EDDIEEEE! STOP! I can barely breath! Plus I'm going to burn the Kalmi Vada!

_Eddie smirks at Loren as she realizes she told him what she's making._

Loren: I wanted to surprise you! Max told me you used to love it when you were little...

Eddie: I do love it still.

_Eddie stops kissing her and rests his chin on her shoulder._

Eddie: But not nearly as much as I love you.

Loren: Aw! How many times a day am I aloud to tell you how great of a boyfriend you are and how much I love you?

_Eddie pretend to think for a moment._

Eddie: As many as you like.

_Loren playfully smacks his arm before turning the stove off and putting the food on a plate and bringing it into living room and sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She goes back into the kitchen to grab forks and knives and two plates. Eddie follows her. She walks back into the living room and Eddie follows her again like a lost puppy. Loren smirks at him._

Loren: Well help yourself!

Eddie: Well... If you say so...

_Eddie and Loren laugh as each of them grab four of the Kalmi Vada._

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile guys! And I have bad news... I won't be posting a lot for awhile because my screen broke on my laptop and I have to get a new screen so I'm using my mom's laptop for school and writing. I can only use it for a certain amount a day... Anyway I hope you review! Love this chapter? Hate it? Thirsty for more?! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile... As you guys know I broke my laptop so I have to use my mom's until I get a new screen... So that means less writing time... Oh and for those of you that haven't checked out Electric by Cody Longo... CHECK IT OUT! IT'S AN AWESOME SONG! Anyway! NUMBER TEN! YAY! I made it to ten. I'm happy. R&R and enjoy!**

Recap:

_**Eddie pretend to think for a moment.**_

**Eddie: As many as you like.**

_**Loren playfully smacks his arm before turning the stove off and putting the food on a plate and bringing it into living room and sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She goes back into the kitchen to grab forks and knives and two plates. Eddie follows her. She walks back into the living room and Eddie follows her again like a lost puppy. Loren smirks at him.**_

**Loren: Well help yourself!**

**Eddie: Well... If you say so...**

_**Eddie and Loren laugh as each of them grab four of the Kalmi Vada.**_

Story:

Eddie's pov

Loren: I love you.

_Loren snuggles closer to Eddie. Her feet are tucked next to her with one hand on Eddie's chest and the other around her belly. Her head is on Eddie's stomach. Eddie is lying down with his feet stretched out. _

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: I hate to say this, but I should go to bed. It's three and I have to get up in, ugh three hours! I knew I would stay up late if I stayed!

Eddie: No. You said that I would keep you from getting to school on time. You never said anything about staying up late!

_Loren glares at him._

Loren: Whatever... I'm going to bed.

_Loren get's up and starts walking to Eddie's room. Loren looks behind her shoulder at Eddie. _

Loren: Aren't you coming?

Eddie: Well I was going to give you the bed... I was going to take the guest room.

Loren: Eddie. We are moving in together... Were you planning on giving me the guest room when I moved in?

Eddie: I don't know...

Loren: Well you can sleep wherever, but I'll be in your room.

_Eddie stands and thinks for a moment then follows Loren into the room. Both of them crawl into bed. They both wrap their arms around each other and fall asleep instantly._

***Next morning 5:45 a.m.**

_Loren wakes up with a start. She sits up. She doesn't remember where she is. She feels a pair of strong arms pulling her back down. She looks down and see's Eddie. She then remembers that she spent the night. Loren starts to slowly pull Eddie's arm off her waist without waking him up, but fails. Eddie opens his eyes and smiles._

Eddie: Were do you think you're going?

Loren: Um to get ready for school. Go back to sleep. I'm going to hop in the shower.

Eddie: Ugh... Fine.

_Loren jumps in the shower and get's out ten minutes later and gets dressed in , J Shoes Sorrento Boots Sandals, ripped jean skirt, hot pink tube top, black vest, and a hot pink scarf. Her hair is in a messy braid. When she walks out of the bathroom she doesn't see Eddie so she goes to look for him. She finds him in the kitchen. Trying to cook. Loren walks behind him and wraps her arms around him._

Eddie: Good morning.

Loren: You seem awfully Chipper for someone who is up at six and hasn't had any coffee.

Eddie: Haha. No I had some coffee. There's some over on the coffee table.

Loren: Good. So what are you, um, making?

Eddie: Well... You will find out.

_10 minutes later Loren is sitting on the couch while Eddie brings the food out. They start eating._

Loren: Hm... This is... Good?

Eddie: No it's not. I'm not even sure if it's edible... Why don't we go out for breakfast?

Loren: Fine with me.

_They both start laughing. Loren went and grabs her bag. They both left after that. _

***In the car**

Loren: It's not your fault you can't cook. It's like how... How I can't skateboard to save my life.

_Eddie laughs_

Eddie: You can't skateboard? Well we are going to have to change that!

Loren: Like how we are going to have to change the fact that you can't cook?

_Loren smirks at Eddie_

* **After school**

Mel: So is rockstar picking you up?

Loren: Yeah. He should be on his way. He texted me about ten minutes ago saying he was leaving...

Mel: Okay.

_Mel starts laughing_

Loren: What?

_Loren screams when she feels an arm wrap around her waist while the other on covers her mouth._

Unknown: ***Whispering in a deep voice*** Don't scream. Also put this on.

_Loren see's flashes while being handed the blindfold. She stops freaking out when she turns around see's it's just Eddie. She gives him a kiss._

Loren: Don't do that again. You really freaked me out! You are going to pay!

_Loren playfully smacks his arm. She see's even more flashes and both her and Eddie run to Eddie's car. Both of their phones beep. They look and see pictures of them._

*Eddie Duran kidnapping rumored girlfriend Loren Tate?**Rumored confirmed that Eddie Duran and Loren Tate are dating. A picture of them kissing was sent in*

Loren: Oh my god!

Eddie: What?

Loren: I have over a million followers on twitter!

_Eddie smiles at her and then starts the car. Loren then notices the two skateboards and elbow and knee pads. _

Loren: Oh god. What do you have planned?

Eddie: Nothing... I was just thinking that maybe I could teach you how to skateboard.

Loren: Um... that's not going to happen. I can't skateboard.

Eddie: I bet you could if you tried.

_Eddie turns the radio on and something in the air was playing. Loren starts singing along to it. Little did she know Eddie recorded her until her phone beeped and she saw he posted it on twitter._

**The_Real_Eddie_Duran: Love2loveyou My wonderful, talented, amazing, beautiful girlfriend singing **_**something in the air**_**. All my wonderful fans should watch it. **

**Love_2_Love_You: TheRealEddieDuran You better take it down Duran! I sound so bad! **

**The_Real_Eddie_Duran: Love2LoveYou Never! Look at the feedback on it! Btw you sound amazing like always 3. Love ya. **

**Love_2_Love_You: TheRealEddieDuran Aw! Love ya too! **

Loren: I think the world know's we are dating now.

Eddie: Yup and that I love you.

Loren: I love you too. So are you really going to try to teach me how to skateboard? Because I'm letting you know now that it's a fruitless effort. It's just one of those things that I just can't do.

Eddie: You, miss Loren Tate, can do anything you put your mind too. Which is one of the many things I love about you.

Loren: You aren't going to stop until I learn are you?

Eddie: Nope.

**So what did you guys think? I know it's not that long... Sorry... I will make an extra long one when I get a new screen. Don't forget to check out Cody Longo's new song! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been long time, not write... I've been super busy! Anyway here is a new chapter everyone has been waiting for... Here ya go!**

Recap:

**Loren: I think the world know's we are dating now.**

**Eddie: Yup and that I love you.**

**Loren: I love you too. So are you really going to try to teach me how to skateboard? Because I'm letting you know now that it's a fruitless effort. It's just one of those things that I just can't do.**

**Eddie: You, miss Loren Tate, can do anything you put your mind too. Which is one of the many things I love about you.**

**Loren: You aren't going to stop until I learn are you?**

**Eddie: Nope.**

**Story:**

Loren: It's useless Eddie. I'm never going to be able to skate.

_Loren says as she yet again get's up from falling off the skateboard._

Eddie: You can do it Lo! I know you can. It may take a little time, but we have plenty of that! We could try again tomorrow after school if you want too?

Loren: Jeez Eddie! I'd like to give my bruises a little bit of time to heal before I go skating again okay?

Eddie: I guess...

_Eddie smiles at Loren_

Eddie: Do you want a ride home?

Loren: Yes please. Do you want to stay for dinner?

Eddie: Would your mom mind?

]

Loren: Nah. I don't think so... I can call to see if it's okay. Okay?

Eddie: Okay.

_Eddie gives Loren a sly smile. Loren returns the smile as she pulls out her phone and calls her mom. It goes straight to voicemail. Loren just hangs up._

Loren: She didn't pick up. Come on Eddie, I'm sure it will be fine!

Eddie: Okay.

_Eddie leans down and gives Loren a quick peck on the lips_

Loren: Come on let's go back to my house. I'm hungry!

_Eddie laughs as he slings his arm around her shoulders. Loren wraps her arm around his waist. They walk to the car laughing._

***Ten minutes later at the Tate/Duran house**

Loren: Mom? Mom? Are you home?

***Silence***

Loren: I guess no one's home...

_Loren looks around and see's a note from her mom_

***Note***

_I'm sorry I'm not home Loren. Max and I decided we wanted to go out to dinner. There is food in the fridge if you want dinner. Eddie can come over if you want him too. We are going to stop by MK after, so we will be home around elevenish. Okay that's all._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Loren: See! I told you it would be okay with my mom. Do you want to order pizza? I don't really feel like cooking.

Eddie: Sure.

_Eddie felt his phone buzz. He got a text from Ian. Loren leaves the room to order pizza._

***Text convo between Eddie and Ian**

Ian: Hey Mate! I'm in town for the night. Wanna go out for drinks?

Eddie: Can't. Hanging with Loren :) Sorry :( Maybe you could come over? I can see if it's okay. I mean Loren can invite her best friend Mel. You met her a few weeks ago. I doubt you remember though. You were drunk off you're a****** :D

Ian: The girl who wore bright color's and loves cameras? Well if so than I do remember her. It'd be cool with me if Loren is okay with it.

Eddie: Okay let me see.

_(Eddie talks to Loren and she thinks it's a great idea.)_

Eddie: Loren thinks it's a great idea. I'll have my driver bring you here okay?

Ian: Okay.

***End of text convo***

***30 minutes later everyone was at Loren's house***

Loren: I'm so glad you could come Ian!

_Loren hugs Ian. After their quick hug everyone sits down on the couch. Loren is sitting on Eddie's lap. Melissa is sitting next to them. Ian is sitting on the floor against the table._

Mel: Let's play "Would you rather!" It's a fun game.

Everyone: Okay.

Mel: Okay I'll go first! Um... Eddie! Would you rather... Eat a bug or run around the mall singing "Baby" by JB?

Eddie: Let's see... Um... Run around a mall singing JB.

_Loren smiles._

Eddie: Okay I go next! Loren! Would you rather go skinny dipping or swim fully clothed?

Loren: Um... Fully clothed. My turn! Ian. Would you rather ***Smiles widely*** be trapped on a boat at sea nowhere near land all alone or have the last girl on earth be your grandmother?

_Eddie, Mel, and Loren start laughing so hard._

Ian: Neither! I would kill myself first...

Mel: This is boring. Let's watch a movie!

Loren: Okay. Why don't you guys spend the night? I mean Mel was planning to anyway.

Eddie: Well I would love too. What about you Ian?

Ian: Nah. I think I'm gonna head out. It was nice seeing all of you again.

_Ian stands up and Eddie walks him to the door. They do the guy hug thing and then Ian leaves._

Eddie: Before we watch a movie can I sing you a song I wrote while you were at school today Lo?

Loren: Of course!

Mel: Should I leave the room?

Eddie: No. It's fine having you here.

_I could've wrote down_

_Every thought i've been thinking to myself all this past year._

_I would've said in doubt_

_"Oh, I wanna make myself clear."_

_And baby - clearly_

_I need some balance in my ears right now_

_'Cause I've been freaking myself out_

_And I've been waking this whole town._

_And then I turned myself inside out_

_La da da da da_

_And it's all about_

_The way your hips move_

_Side to side,_

_Left to right,_

_Guide me home tonight._

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning._

_A little more you,_

_Be my lantern._

_Help me shine on through._

_So I said,_

_I, I gotta comb my brain for the words to say._

_And if you don't feel right then it's a wasted night_

_The price to pay is so, so high._

_And the irony could be cut with a knife._

_'Cause its my first chance._

_But it's my last chance._

_And then I turned myself inside out_

_La da da da da_

_And it's all about_

_The way your hips move_

_Side to side,_

_Left to right,_

_Guide me home tonight._

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning._

_A little more you,_

_Be my lantern._

_Help me shine on through._

_Baby,_

_Well I gotta have you loving me tonight._

_And when my world has become a whirlwind_

_Will you be my white flag?_

_Speed it up like sugar,_

_I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it (about it)._

_Break it down,_

_I'm on my knees,_

_Baby take another chance, oh please._

_I'm affordable, I'm trainable_

_When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in._

_Speed it up like sugar,_

_I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it (about it)._

_Break it down,_

_I'm on my knees,_

_Baby take another chance, oh please._

_I'm affordable, I'm trainable_

_When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in._

_I gotta migrate a catastrophe._

_Stood strong,_

_It was the best for me._

_My town is irrela-relavant._

_My blue eyes match my green lies._

_Yeah!_

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning._

_A little more you,_

_Be my lantern._

_Help me shine on through._

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning._

_A little more you,_

_(Give me more of you)_

_Be my lantern._

_(Give me more of you)_

_Help me shine on through._

_Baby,_

_Well I gotta have you loving me tonight._

_And when my world has become a whirlwind_

_Will you be my white flag?_

Eddie: Do you like it?

Loren: That was great Eddie!

Mel: Aw! That was such a sweet song Eddie! You know what would be great to watch after hearing that song?

_Loren and Mel grin widely _

Together: THE NOTEBOOK!

Eddie: Ugh!

_Loren and Mel laugh and ignore Eddie. Mel finds "The Notebook" and put it in the dvd player. Loren and Eddie lay down on the couch and Mel has her back against the couch with her legs sprawled out. All three of them fall asleep. Nora and Max come home an hour later to see Mel sleeping on the floor and Eddie and Loren cuddled up on the couch sleeping._

Nora: Aw! They all look so cute! I just have to take a picture!

_Nora takes a picture_

Max: Come one. Let's go to bed so we won't wake them.

Nora: Okay.

**What did everyone think of that chapter? I know it was pretty bad. You know I like writer more when I get reviews. I'm not saying I won't update if I don't get reviews. I'm just saying that it's nice to get reviews. Anyway R&R!**


End file.
